Carmine Morrisa
This is a tribute created by Pippycat. Please don't use her without permission from her creator. Thank you! ' ' "Daughters of Darkness, sisters insane. A little evil goes a long long way!" -"Daughters of Darkness", by Halestorm Carmine Name: '''Carmine Morrisa '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''2 (1, 9) '''Weapons: '''Carmine prefers a '''warhammer. But other than that, she likes the feel of a mace, and as her third choice, would use a''' flail'. '''Personality: '''Carmine is a rude, sarcastic girl who wants things her way. She will manipuate people to get what she wants. She likes to make fun of people because she can, and doesn't have many friends because of how she acts. She finds great joy in being mean towards others for some reason, and loves it when other people feel bad, or feel pain. As long as it's not her, or her sister, she loves it when people suffer. She acts like a warrior, and is one at heart. She longs to be in the Hunger Games, where she can be the warrior she is. Where she can be a ''daughter of darkness. Appearance: '''Carmine has stunning, dark red hair with black highlights under the thick layer of red bangs. Her hair goes all the way down to her hips. She has bright red eyes, also, which are very unusual, and she likes to scare people with it. She's a bit taller than most girls. She has a scar under her right eye from when she got into a fight in District Two, and as for her usual expression, it ranges from neutral to disgusted-looking to hostile. '''Height: '''5'9 '''Strengths: '''Carmine is very skilled with manipuation', and from living a life in District 2 is very skilled with '''weapons'. She also has stunning accuracy. Weaknesses: '''Carmine isn't very good at '''swimming, and isn't very fast, either. She also can be a bit clumsy. Fears: 'That someone will be cruel to her, just like she is cruel to everyone else. '''Alliance: '''Her sister, 'Anais Morrisa. Or, if they aren't in the games together, she will go with the''' Career pack'. '''Reaped/Volunteered: '''Volunteered '''Private Training Strategy: '''When you get in there, yell your name and get down to business, taking your warhammer and mace and hitting dummies with them, making sure to damage them as much as possible. After that, start up the hologram device and start to attack at those, swinging your warhammer and smashing them with your mace, then smile deviously as you exit. 'Everyday Outfit ' Inspiration Well, a link to the song is provided above but here is a section for it. ''Embrace my music! :D The lyrics from this song that inspired Carmine the most: "We came to battle baby, we came to win the war." "We won't surrender till we get what we're looking for." "Daughters of darkness, sisters insane! A little evil goes a long, long way!" banner]] "We stand together, no we're not afraid. We'll live forever, daughters of darkness, daughters of darkness!" I'm not sure what kind of music you like, but this song is some of mine. x3 The lyrics can go for Carmine and ''Anais, but Anais' song is different to fit her personality. '''Song Credits' Title: Daughters of Darkness Artist: Halestorm Video by: denestygg Backstory Carmine lived in the Capitol a long time ago, when she was just 11 years old. Her and her twin sister Anais wanted to be in the Hunger Games so badly, since they thought that they would win. The two of them had always been trouble makers, getting in trouble for doing things they weren't supposed to. But with manipulation and teamwork, they soon learned how to avoid getting in trouble. Carmine and Anais asked to go start training for the Hunger Games at a young age, just when they were 10. But their parents always denied it. The two girls were sick and tired of it, they wanted to start training for the Hunger Games. When they were 11, they tried one last time. Of course, the answer they got was a plain, flat, "no". Carmine went to bed that night kicking her door shut, but Anais knocked quietly on it when their parents were asleep. "What?" Carmine asked. Anais entered, with a cheesy smile on her face. "We can train in secret." Carmine agreed, of course! The two of them had avoided trouble so many times before, so they found a way to train in secret, going at night, or after school saying they were going to a friends' house, or even skipping school. Soon, the two were trained up for the Hunger Games, only being 12-year-olds. They wanted to volunteer, but knew that only one of them could go. Anais was going to volunteer, but when the escort called out a girls' name, she found herself frozen in fear, unable to talk. Carmine started shouting out frantically, trying to push her way to the front of the crowd of volunteering girls. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" Her parents rushed forward as Anais joined Carmine, the two of them making their way to the front. The escort was just about to tell Anais to come forward, when the two of them were pushed to the ground by an 18-year-old girl. She whispered to them, "children don't volunteer, because children like you don't live." Carmine was determined to keep training, and eventually volunteer. The two sisters were grounded for a long time, but once they were free they started training again. Anais said one day at training, "let's volunteer when we're 16." "You can." Carmine told her, "I'm sure you'd win at any age." "You too." Anais complimented. "I'm waiting until I'm 18." Carmine said, "but if you're too wimpy to volunteer at 16 I will." When they were 15, the two of them wanted to test their powers. So one night, they snuck into the training center and each got a weapon, then snuck out to the victor's village. From there, they found the houseof the newest victor, the one who had taunted them at the Reaping when they were 12. Anais broke into the house, and Carmine followed. Carmine did most of the dirty work, but it was Anais who did the taunting. "Little children don't volunteer, little children don't live. Little children don't win." Anais finally finished her off with a hit to the head with her warhammer, then the two sisters looked at each other. Then Carmine started shaking. What have we done? ''Not only had they killed, but they had tortured. Carmine shook it off, and told herself, ''I'm a daughter of darkness, now. There's no going back. '' If Anais was thinking the same thing, she didn't show it. The two left, but the victor girl's neighbors had called the Peacekeepers. The two tried to run, and Anais made it out, screaming for them to let Carmine go. She managed to kill them, and then they returned home. "The whole Capitol will know what happened." Carmine panicked. Anais packed for both of them, then got their weapons again. "We've always wanted to be wild and free! So let's run." Carmine liked the idea. They knew they had power, the power of Career tributes. So their destination was Career tribute haven, District 2. Anais led the way, having payed more attention in school and knowing what maps of Panem looked like. But Peacekeepers were on their trail, and this time, there were too many of them. This time, it was Anais who got caught. She told Carmine to run, and as guilty as it made Carmine feel, she did. She left Anais behind. Carmine made it to District 2, where she fit right in. She trained for the games in her spare time, and caused trouble the rest of her time. She was popular among boys in her district, and the girls who trained for the games looked up to her. When the Reaping day rolled around when she was 16, Carmine remembered Anais, who was probably dead. ''If you won't volunteer when you're sixteen, I will. ''Carmine had said that to her sister so long ago, but it seemed like only yesterday. Carmine felt guilty all over again, knowing Anais couldn't volunteer. So Carmine did, kicking and punching all of the other girls who volunteered out of her way, whether they were her friend or not. All she cared about was becoming victor. But Carmine never imagined seeing her sister volunteer as the District 1 female. It seemed heartbreaking to the sisters. One of them would come out alive, only one of them. Carmine didn't know who it was going to be, but when Anais asked to ally, Carmine agreed. Together they would be sisters of the light, and daughters of darkness. Games Participated In '''1. 399th Hunger Games' Hosted by: LightStone123 District: 2 Training Score: 9 Odds: 7-1 Placing: 19th of 32 Extra: Carmine allied with Anais(1) of course. In training they both got a score of nine. On the first day, Anais killed Alexandrite Bohamia(13), and the two ran off together. The next day, they got attacked by a mutt, and Carmine say it trying to attack Anais. Carmine took her mace and bashed the mutt's ribcage, and then Anais finished it off by hitting it in the head with her warhammer. The next day they went searching for water, and Bellamy Blake(11) speared Carmine, causing Carmine to start bleeding to death. She was sponsored with a medical kit, but it didn't arrive on time, so Carmine died that night, placing 19th of 32, leaving Anais on her own in the games. 2. The Twin Building Games - The 11th Hunger Games Hosted by: Smilingtribute District: 2 Training Score: 10 Odds: 8-1 Placing: 6th of 32 Victims: Solar Energy(0), Luxray Meganium(14) Extra: These were a selection games, so out of Pippycat's tributes, Carmine was selected along with Anais Morrisa(1) and Favian Thread(8). She allied with Anais. In training, Carmine got a score of 10 along with odds of 8-1, which was lower than Anais -- a score of 12 and odds of 5-1 -- but still very good. During the bloodbath Carmine was injured by Solar Energy(0), but both her and Anais got out alive. On day 3 after the feast, Anais and Carmine were attacked by Solar, and Carmine got knocked out while Anais was impaled by a spear and died just as Carmine woke up. Carmine planned to avenge her sister and kill Solar. TBC 3. The 107th Hunger Games: The Girls Games Hosted by: Summer bee 13 District: 13 Training Score: 10 Odds: 5-1 Placing: 28th of 30 Extra: These were a selection games, and Anais(1) was selected, too. Carmine got a score of 10 and odds of 5-1, and Anais got a score of 9 and the odds of 8-1. In the bloodbath, Carmine was whipped in the head by Boni Gernt(11), and right before she died she said: "I'm not gonna make it out. Don't let me die in vain, ok?" ''I would have told Anais to avenge Carmine, but Boni died next, not to Anais. Anais is with the Careers, and hopefully will win for Carmine. TBC '''4.' 5. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:16 year olds Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Pippycat